Keep Zelda Alive!
by Kybok
Summary: Sick of all of those things where you can't change the plot? Well, This is for the girls who want a 'Choose your own adventure' type of thing. I GUESS that a guy could do it, but um... it could turn out weird...
1. 1

Keep Zelda Alive!  
  
S-Fang02 here, and here we go. If you haven't guessed, this is all about keeping everyone's  
favorite princess alive. It is a choose you own adventure kind of thing, and at the end of every  
chapter, you get to choose what to do next. Choose carefully, that is, unless you WANT Zelda  
dead (I know that I do ^_^). The object is to survive for one day. Reviewing will get this thing up  
faster, although I already have it typed up. ^_^  
  
You wake up in the morning. It's only five, and it's freezing cold outside of your wonderful bed.  
It's Saturday, and nothing presents itself to your mind to do   
Do you...  
  
Get up anyway and look for Link? Go to chapter two!  
  
Sleep more'cause you're the princess and have nothing important to do? Go to chapter three!  
  
Get up and have a little pantry raid? Go to chapter four! 


	2. 2

Chapter two  
  
You're bored Maybe Link will entertain you! You search the castle for him and find him in the  
courtyard, practicing archery. He seems pretty absorbed in it.  
Do you...  
  
Sneak up behind him and surprise him? Go to Chapter five!  
  
Leave him alone? Go to Chapter three! 


	3. 3

Chapter three  
  
It is now 10 AM! You DID have something important to do! There was a meeting that you  
needed to go to, and you're late! Heck, the thing's over by now! An angry official walks up to  
you. (AO) "You weren't at the meeting! We needed you there to decide weather we go to war on  
not! Because you weren't there, we are going to war!" you run in the other direction just as the  
guy is about to maim you, and run into Link, who had his bow and arrow with him.  
Do you...  
  
Pour out your troubles to him and beg him to save you? Go to six!  
  
Hide behind him? Chapter Seven! 


	4. 4

Chapter four  
  
You go to the kitchen, and pester the chef into leaving. You now have the entire kitchen at your  
disposal! You begin to eat, and eat, and eat, and eat, and eat some more. This is going to ruin  
your girlish figure!  
Do you...  
  
Quit now and go looking for Link? To chapter two!  
  
Keep eating. There's no harm in desert! To chapter eight! 


	5. 5

Chapter five  
  
Link wheels around, and forgetting that he was aiming, lets the arrow go. You died. Better luck  
next time!  
  
Link HATES being interrupted during archery! 


	6. 6

Chapter six  
  
You begin to pour out all of your difficulties to Link, but he doesn't look at all pleased. (Link) "I  
TOLD you that you had a meeting to go to." By now, the Angry Official is right on your tail.  
You don't notice it, and he clubs you over the head in a fit of rage, having not wanted to go to  
war.   
  
You Wake up in a white room, with a strange ceiling. It has a nasty sanitized smell, and you  
realize that you're in the hospital. Your head hurts like heck.   
Do you...  
  
Climb out of the bed and try to leave? Get over to nine!  
  
Wait for Link to come and save you? To Chapter ten! 


	7. 7

Chapter seven  
  
You hade behind Link, who looks at you oddly. The guard is still charging, and slams into Link,  
who puts the guy out of commission for messing with you.  
Do you...  
  
Get all slobbery and thank him all romantic like? Go to chapter eleven!  
  
Pretend to be very traumatized and scared about the whole thing? Go to chapter twelve! 


	8. 8

Chapter eight.  
  
You continue to eat, and soon feel this odd thing. You are slowly beginning to expand. The  
buttons on you dress pop off, and you explode! Eew... You Died!  
  
What goes through your little mind? Letting Zelda feed herself!? I've got to get a look at your  
psyche file... 


	9. 9

Chapter nine  
  
You decide that the shortest distance between the ground and your bed is a straight, vertical line,  
and so you jump out the window. You fall a short way, and land on a window washer's platform.  
There's no one on it, but it does have a rope going to the ground.   
  
Surrounding the rope, and climbing up it are a bunch of people who bear a lot of resemblance to  
police officers. They ARE police officers! They shout at you to stay where you are and to put  
your hands in the air, and in doing so, you lose your balance and fall. Down, down, down,  
SPLAT! You died!  
  
Jumping out a window!? Who do you think you are? Heero Yuy? Better luck next time. (Use a  
parachute for further skydiving attempts) 


	10. 10

Chapter ten  
  
You wait, and wait, and wait. Link never comes. You wait some more. He'll come eventually.  
Fifty years later...  
You're still waiting. You are now an old, old, lady, whose hair is all over the place. You then  
decide to commit suicide out of depression. You jump out the window. You died!  
  
Link is mad at you! Do you REALLY think that he's going to save you? He's terrified of  
hospitals and all that they stand for! 


	11. 11

Chapter eleven  
  
You wrap your arms around Link's waist, and attempt to kiss him. (Link) "Get off me!" he  
shoves you off!  
Do you...  
  
Smack him! You were TRYING TO be romantic? Go to Chapter thirteen.  
  
Fall on the floor and act hurt that he rejected your affection? Go to Chapter twelve! 


	12. 12

Chapter twelve  
  
However you ended up here, you begin to huggle his leg from the floor where you're sitting. He  
the begins to feel really bad about the whole thing. He stands you up and kisses you to console  
you. You feel better now, and return the kiss.  
Do you...  
  
Lead Link off to the Castle Courtyard. It's time for some gut-spilling? Go to Chapter fifteen!  
  
Look for something useful to do. You don't have time for this!? Go to Chapter fourteen! 


	13. 13

Chapter thirteen  
  
You smack him! He was not being very nice to you, and he deserved it. Expecting him to feel  
bad, you wallop him with everything that you've got. He pulls out the afore mentioned bow and  
shoots you dead right there. You Died!  
  
Smacking the Hero of Time!? You ARE crazy... 


	14. 14

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Link breaks the kiss, and then reminds you that you have a meeting in five minutes with  
delegates from the Zora Republic. You give him another quick kiss, and run off to your meeting.  
Half of an hour later...  
You finally got out of the meeting. Because of this, you are NOT going to war, and you have  
been spared the wrath of a bunch of angry officials. Good job!  
Do you...  
  
Go looking for Link again? Over to Chapter sixteen!  
  
Collapse in a giggling fit (Who knows why)? Get to Seventeen! 


	15. 15

Chapter fifteen  
  
You and Link head to the castle courtyard, but are then confronted by a bunch of spare officials.  
They all yell a war cry and attack you (Not Link, Just you!)! Eventually, you pass out! You wake  
up in a hospital.  
Do you...  
  
Jump out the window to get out of there? Chapter nine for you!  
  
Get up and leave out the door. Chapter eighteen! 


	16. 16

Chapter Sixteen  
  
You can't seen to find Link anywhere, but you do find more angry officials. Let's just cut to the  
chase and say that you died.  
  
Yup. Those Angry Officials get you every time. 


	17. 17

Chapter Seventeen  
  
You collapse. Who knows why, but you begin to giggle. It seems that you have a rare condition  
called giggelitis. The only cure is a glass of water, but you could never get to the water fountain  
in your condition.   
  
You see a passerby, and ask him to get you a glass of water from the nearby drinking fountain.  
He ignores you. You continue to giggle, pass out from lack of oxygen. You awake being carried  
in strong arms. Link is carrying you.  
Do you...  
  
Kiss him in thanks? Chapter nineteen!  
  
Begin to Struggle. He has no right to carry you like this? Get to Chapter twenty! 


	18. 18

Chapter eighteen  
  
You arrive back at the palace, and are again mobbed by angry officials. You pass out (you do  
that a lot, don't you?) Go to Chapter seventeen! 


	19. 19

Chapter nineteen  
  
You kiss him, and then he sets you down. You and he are on a balcony overlooking the kingdom,  
and the sun is setting. He leans down and kisses you more. You continue, in your own little  
world.   
  
Aww. How sweet. You survived! Good job! 


	20. 20

Chapter twenty  
  
You start to struggle, and fall. You fall, and roll down the stairs, snapping your little neck. You  
died.  
  
Hmm... You need help. Try a professional psychiatrist. 


End file.
